Quan Chi
'|align=center}} Quan Chi is a character in the Mortal Kombat series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 4. About Quan Chi Quan Chi became the most powerful sorcerer and necromancer in the Netherrealm and a primary villain in the Mortal Kombat series. Quan Chi combines both cunning and brute force in his neverending plots to overtake not only Earthrealm, but all of reality. He is an opportunist and will ally himself with anyone who can help him further his own goals. He is notable in particular for his ruthlessness and pragmatism. His manipulative and deceptive nature has earned him many enemies, including Sub-Zero and Scorpion, the latter whose entire family and clan he destroyed. Only Shinnok, Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung and Delia can match his skills as a sorcerer. Appearance Quan Chi appears as a very tall, well built adult with red eyes. Among his distinct features is his completely white skin. Whether or not he has painted himself or was naturally born with this is unknown. He is also completely bald, devoid of any hair on his head or face. There also appears to be a chakra on his forehead. In his first appearance, he wore a heavy green uniform with spike-studded black armor and originally, with a yin-yang emblem on it, which seems regal and he uses for formal gatherings as well. During his escape from Scorpion in the Netherrealm, he has discarded some of his clothing, leaving him with half a portion of his armor and new black gloves, his torso bare otherwise. He later magically carves the inscriptions of the tomb of the Dragon King's army onto his body as somewhat becoming his tattoos. On his belt he now bears the authentic Amulet of Shinnok. The MK team seems to be fond of Quan Chi's Deadly Alliance outfit because it is featured in games after DA, and also in MK:SM and MK2011 (games that are from before MK4). Storyline Details of Quan Chi's past are unknown, except that he was once an Oni from the Netherrealm, who transformed when he learned sorcery. He became a free roaming sorcerer, capable of travelling between realms without detection by the Elder Gods or local deities. He has spent time amassing great magical abilities from many worlds. While travelling in the Netherealm, Quan Chi came upon Shinnok, who was under torment from the realm's then-ruler, Lucifer. In exchange for power, and a place at Shinnok's side, he assisted the fallen Elder God in overthrowing his tormentor and helping him ascend to become the new ruler of the Netherealm. Their victory achieved, Shinnok honored his word and imbued Quan Chi with incredible power, making him arch-sorcerer of the Netherealm. When Shang Tsung took possession of the Great Kung Lao's soul after his defeat at the hands of Goro, he learned the location of Shinnok's long lost amulet. Tsung later traded this information with Quan Chi. In return, Quan Chi would help to revive Sindel and enable Shao Kahn to take control of Earthrealm at a later date. Although Shao Kahn's invasion failed, it gave Quan Chi the opportunity to make his move. Shortly after receiving this information, the sorcerer proposed a deal with the Lin Kuei, he would destroy their rival clan, the Shirai Ryu, in exchange for the assistance of one of their warriors. Quan Chi convinced the elder Sub-Zero to retrieve the amulet for him. Sub-Zero did so (and killed Hanzo Hasashi in cold blood in the process), unaware of Quan Chi's motives. Once the Lin Kuei warrior acquired the amulet, Quan Chi claimed it, and explained its origins before leaving to give the amulet back to Shinnok. Unknown to the fallen Elder God, however, Quan Chi had replaced the amulet with a useless imitation, and kept the real one for himself. Shortly afterwards, Sub-Zero, who had been ordered to reclaim the amulet by Raiden, confronted Quan Chi, and defeated him temporarily with assistance from Sareena. Quan Chi would spend the following years assisting Shinnok in preparation for his forthcoming assault, as well leading the unholy cult of the Brotherhood of Shadows. The invasion of mortal realms would occur during the time of Mortal Kombat Gold. Believing he would need a powerful warrior to defeat the younger brother of the original Sub-Zero (who had since been destroyed by Scorpion), Quan Chi informed the ninja spectre that this younger Sub-Zero had killed his family and clan, and allowed him access to the outer realms once again. Scorpion's rage enabled him to defeat the Lin Kuei warrior, but as he prepared to finish his enemy, Quan Chi appeared and revealed that he was the actual murderer. Enraged, Scorpion grabbed him as the sorcerer made a move to send the ninja to the Netherealm, and the both of them were sent back down to the depths. In the Netherealm, Quan Chi was tortured by Scorpion until the Oni Drahmin and Moloch found them. The Oni protected Quan Chi from Scorpion, and in return, Quan Chi promised to bring them back with him when he eventually escaped the Netherealm. Upon discovering a portal that led to Outworld, he fled without them, leaving them determined to destroy him. The portal led Quan Chi to the tomb containing the mummified remains of the long forgotten Dragon King. Reading the writings on the king's sarcophagus, Quan Chi realized that the army was invincible, and could be revived. He also discovered information that could enhance the powers of his amulet. With an idea in mind of the individual who could assist him in his newest ambitions, he journeyed to Shang Tsung's palace. The sorcerer was still not safe from Scorpion, however. The specter had pursued him into Outworld, and they fought, gaining the attention of Shang Tsung. Dispatching Scorpion temporarily, and impressing Tsung, Quan Chi described his plan to his fellow sorcerer; Quan Chi would open a "Soulnado" to the heavens, providing Tsung with infinite souls, and Tsung would help him revive the army of the Dragon King. Together, they would embark with determination to achieve absolute domination of all realms, forming the Deadly Alliance. But before they could enact their plans, they had to eliminate the only two people who could oppose them. They began with the current ruler of Outworld, Shao Kahn, still weakened from his failed invasion of Earthrealm, and waging a war against joint Edenian-Shokan forces. Tsung introduced Quan Chi to Kahn, and they pledged their loyalty in a false show. They then quickly sprang their attack, killing Kahn (in actuality, a clone, although they had no way of knowing this). Kano, Kahn's acting general who had witnessed the murder, pledged his own support to them. Soon after, using a portal known only to sorcerers and deities, they then headed to Earthrealm's Wu Shi Academy, where the Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang was practicing a kata. Under the guise of Kung Lao, Tsung snuck up on and battled Kang. Quan Chi attacked Kang from behind with a skull fireball attack, taking him completely unaware and weakening him. Tsung took the opportunity to break his old adversary's neck and consume his soul. Returning to Outworld, the Deadly Alliance commanded Kano's troops to force a small Outworld village to construct a new palace around the tomb to house the Soulnado. When one of the citizens, Li Mei, attacked Kano, they offered to free her village if she could win a tournament they would hold. About the same time, they approached Mavado, offering him a deal as well; he could earn the right to fight and kill Kano, in exchange for eliminating Kenshi, an old enemy of Tsung's who had recently been spying on him. Quan Chi had no way of knowing, but Tsung had made a side deal with Drahmin and Moloch, who had recently escaped from the Netherealm as well; once his own part of the plot was completed, and the army resurrected, Tsung would allow the two to have their revenge on Quan Chi. Mavado, in the meantime, mortally wounded Kenshi, accomplished his mission, and the Alliance granted him his wish. Li Mei, having won the local tournament, demanded her reward, but her soul instead began to be transferred to a mummified soldier of Onaga's army. It was at this time that the forces of Earthrealm, led by Raiden, attacked. Li Mei was rescued by Bo' Rai Cho, who escaped with her, but the remainder of the warriors assaulted the Alliance. Their attack was in vain, as each one was killed by the sorcerers and their Tarkatan hordes (Quan Chi himself personally defeating and killing Kitana one on one). Only Raiden remained, and the Alliance confronted him together before the Soulnado. They defeated him, but their victory was short-lived. Quan Chi had harbored his own suspicions on Tsung's part, namely that his ally wanted Shinnok's amulet for himself. He was correct. With all their enemies defeated, they turned on each other. Quan Chi emerged victorious, but could not savor his victory: Onaga, the Dragon King, newly reborn, entered the chamber. Tsung awakened, as did Raiden, and together, the three attempted to stop him. In desperation, Raiden released his essence in a blast that destroyed everything in the vicinity. During the intro movie to Mortal Kombat: Deception Quan Chi can be seen shouting "What are you doing?" as Raiden is preparing his essence blast and just a second before Raiden releases it Quan Chi can be be seen making a quick escape just before the blast destroys everything except The Dragon King. Because of this there is some speculation that Quan Chi opened a portal or teleported before the fatal blast, how he survived however remains unconfirmed. Onaga alone arises from the ruins, unharmed and in possession of the amulet. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Quan Chi is revealed to have somehow returned, likely with Shinnok's help, and with the amulet once more and now wishes to acquire the ultimate godlike power granted from defeating the elemental Blaze. To that end, he has formed an uneasy and distrustful alliance with fellow villains Onaga, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. He knows that the realms are in the brink of destruction, so he casts a deadly spell upon Orin, Taven's guardian dragon, in order to try and prevent him to put a halt to his plans. In his ending, Quan Chi defeats Blaze and has his sorcery's power increased drastically and it shatters his medallion. He confronts the Elder Gods, who set him up and transform him into a Kamidogu. They then send the Kamidogu back in time to when Shinnok first discovered it. This reveals that the medallion was in fact himself and that his fate would be sealed.[http://mortalkombatwarehouse.com/mka/quanchi/ Quan Chi's Armageddon info] at Mortal Kombat Warehouse In Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, despite being unplayable, plays a sizable role on MK's side of the story. It is Quan Chi who suggests and re-enforces the idea that each of the kombatants assembled must join forces for he was one of the few who was first aware of the serious imbalance of the merger between the two worlds and the result if the merger continued. Despite his known treachery, Quan Chi proved his honesty by using the last reserves of his magic to free Kitana from the Rage that was influencing her. He was originally intended to be a playable character for the DLC of Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe but was canceled, along with his DC counterpart Harley Quinn, due to Midway's bankruptcy. Biographies * Mortal Kombat 4: "A free roaming sorcerer powerful in the black arts, Quan Chi uses his abilities to free the now evil Elder God Shinnok from his confines in the Netherealm. In exchange for his services Shinnok has granted Quan Chi the position of arch-sorcerer of his now expanded Netherealm." *'Deadly Alliance:' "Stranded in the Netherealm, Quan Chi was persistently tormented by the ninja spectre Scorpion. But with assistance from Moloch and Drahmin, Quan Chi discovered the truth about the amulet he had stolen from the fallen Elder God Shinnok. An ancient runestone bearing the likeness of his amulet revealed new information that would enable Quan Chi to traverse the realms through a network of ancient gateways. Narrowly evading Scorpion's wrath, he escaped the Netherealm through one of these gateways and emerged in an ancient tomb in Outworld. Quan Chi had stumbled upon the ancient mummified army of the long-forgotten Dragon King. Writings on the King's sarcophagus had revealed that the army was invincible and that it could be revived. Quan Chi struck a deal with the sorcerer Shang Tsung to resuscitate the army in return for the constant supply of souls his amulet could unlock from a gateway to the Heavens. Before any alliance between the two could succeed, however, their two strongest opponents would have to be eliminated." *'Mortal Kombat (2011): '"The Netherrealm has produced many vile beings, but none rival the Arch-Sorcerer Quan Chi. In lieu of Netherrealm demons, he prefers to resurrect deceased warriors for use in his sinister plans. Foremost among them is the tortured Shirai Ryu ninja Scorpion, who is Quan Chi's personal assassin. Quan Chi is building an army of such specters--the purpose of which has yet to be revealed. Another mystery is the sorcerer's involvement in the Mortal Kombat tournament. The Netherrealm has no stake in its outcome, which leads some observers to question his presence..." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities As forementioned above, Quan Chi is the most powerful sorcerer the Netherrealm has ever seen, excelling at both black magic and necromancy (magic involving the dead). A being of many talents, Quan Chi uses powerful dark magic to keep his enemies guessing. Using his necromancy, Quan Chi's form of attack involves using disembodied skulls and skeletons that emit an eerie green glow. He can also use these skeletal structures as a form of defense to block incoming attacks as well as summon reanimated skeletons to do his bidding ( i.e making clones of him self). For his black magic, he was able to open up a Soulnado, which was one of Shang Tsung's primary sources of power, which he can shut off any time he chooses. Due to the power of the amulet he gained from the original Sub-Zero, he has the ability to freely move between realms via portal. More of his powers include: shapeshifting, life force/soul stealing, and power nullifying. Along with Shinnok's Amulet he is able to control all forms and types of magic (though this power has only been shown by Quan Chi), which for all purposes, allows him to do anything he chooses. Signature moves * Green Flaming Skull: Quan Chi fires a skull of green magical energy at his opponent. (MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Rising Star:' Quan Chi slides and kicks his opponent from below. (MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:A) *'Magnet Force:' A special move that disables the opponent's weapon from being used or withdrawn for the remainder of the match. In Mortal Kombat 4, the move, called Weapon Steal, would snatch the weapon from the opponent's hand and move it into Quan Chi's hands. (MK4, MKG, MK:A) *'Tele Stomp:' Quan Chi teleports high, disappearing on the game's camera, and reappears above the opponent, stomping him numerous times. (MK4, MKG, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Air Throw:' In air Quan Chi grabs his opponent and falls down with him, hitting only his enemy as Quan Chi lands on him. (MK4,MKG, MK 2011) *'Trance: Quan Chi hypnotizes his opponent with his mystical powers, thus causing them to fall under Quan Chi's control, and making the foe walk torwards him, then giving Quan Chi an opportunity for a free hit. ''(MK 2011) *'Ground Burst: '''A move where Quan Chi points at the ground causing a light to summon from the floor, also causing only minor damage, and a small knock-back, but is great for finishing off combos before the opponent hits the ground. There are also a close, medium, and far version of the move. ''(MK 2011) *'''X-Ray Move - Amulet Assault: Quan Chi gives the opponent a skull and forces them to hit themselves in the head with it causing damage to the skull, then he forces them to snap their own neck. (MK 2011) Fatalities *'Fatality Steal:' Quan Chi simply imitates the fatality of his opponent. (MK4, MKG) *'Leg Beatdown:' Quan Chi rips off one of his opponent's legs and beats the helpless victim with the torn limb to death. In MK 2011, Quan Chi beats the opponent´s head twice, causing it to explode, before proceeding to beat the rest of the body with the victim´s leg. (MK4, MKG, MK 2011) *'Neck Stretch:' Quan Chi hops onto his opponent's shoulders, grabs them by the head, and pulls on it. The opponent's neck is stretched out and the strain leads to the opponent's demise. (MK:DA) *'On Your Knees:' Quan Chi summons his broadsword (with green energy) and does a quick spin, chopping off his opponent's legs. The opponent is still standing right side up on their sliced stump knees. Quan Chi then decapitates the opponent. The head pops off like a cork, but he catches it as it falls down and holds it up in victory. (MK 2011) Other Finishers *thumb|250px|rightBabality: Quan Chi tries to summon a skull, he does so successfully but the skull falls down and hits him on the head, causing him to cry. (MK 2011) Endings *thumb|right|294px|Quan Chi holding the real amulet.Mortal Kombat 4: (Non-Canonical) ::''Shinnok: As payment for your loyal services, Quan Chi, I grant you the gift of your existence.'' ::''Quan Chi: (startled) My existence?'' ::''Shinnok: Understand, sorcerer. I consume all energies, including the life forces of all that live. But I shall spare you.'' ::''Quan Chi: If it weren't for me, you would still be a tortured soul, rotting in the pits of the Netherrealm.'' ::''Shinnok: You dare question me?!'' ::''Quan Chi: I do more than question you, Shinnok; I challenge you!'' ::''Shinnok: Then you shall die! (casts an energy sphere at Quan Chi, but it disappears before hitting him) What?!'' ::''Quan Chi: Your powers are useless against me.'' ::''Shinnok: How can this be?'' ::''Quan Chi: I am in possession of your once sacred Amulet. (reveals the Amulet) Years ago, I delivered to you an exact duplicate, while I retained the original. I even fooled Raiden. Now, I am ruler supreme! And you, Elder God, are finished! (releases an energy sphere from the Amulet, which makes Shinnok explode upon striking him)'' *'Deadly Alliance: (Non-Canonical)' "The Deadly Alliance was successful in reviving the mummified remains of the Dragon King's undefeatable army. It would appear that nothing could stand in the way of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi as they began their domination of the realms. Unfortunately for Shang Tsung, however, Quan Chi had no further need for the partnership. Once Shang Tsung had finally revived the last of the mummified warriors, Quan Chi closed the portal to The Heavens and effectively shut off Shang Tsung's endless supply of souls. Quan Chi then instructed Kano to assassinate Shang Tsung in a surprise weapon attack. With their captor cut wide open, the thousands of souls Shang Tsung had consumed in the past spewed forth and swirled around the room. Quan Chi came to the realization that if Kano could so easily turn on Shang Tsung, he could also turn on Quan Chi himself. Quan Chi used his sorcery to drain the life from Kano and left his body where it fell. Immediately one of the lingering souls shot into Kano's body. To Quan Chi's surprise, the man standing before him was no longer the Black Dragon thug known as Kano. Kano's body now contained the soul of the Shaolin monk... Liu Kang." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "The defeat of Blaze enhanced Quan Chi's already powerful sorcery beyond his imaginings. The surge of energy was so great that it shattered his medallion. In his arrogance, Quan Chi ascended from Edenia to assault The Heavens. There he confronted me, with the Elder Gods at my side. The quest had been an elaborate trap designed to pinpoint the true source of disruption in the realms. As punishment, Quan Chi was transformed into a Kamidogu -- the very medallion he had carried with him for so many years. The Elder Gods cast the magical item back in time, at the exact point where Shinnok had first discovered it." *'Mortal Kombat (2011): '"Having finally brought about Shao Kahn's demise, Quan Chi was then tasked with growing the ranks of the Brotherhood of Shadow. Many warriors had perished in Outworld's invasion of Earthrealm. Quan Chi stole their souls and remade them to serve his master, the fallen Elder God. The task completed, Shinnok repaid Quan Chi's service by ordering his execution, thereby eliminating a possible challenger to his rule. Quan Chi had anticipated this act of treachery, however, and resurrected Shao Kahn--the ultimate phantom warrior. With Shao Kahn as his enforcer, Quan Chi struck down the Brotherhood of Shadow and Shinnok. Quan Chi forgives betrayal from no one. Not even a god." Appearances in other media Film Michael Rogers will portray Quan Chi in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Television Quan Chi made his debut in the animated series, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, which aired a year before the Mythologies game. In the episode "The Secret of Quan Chi", he used his sorcery to turn everyone on Earth against each other, creating pandemonium and chaos that Earth's heroes were forced to overcome. He was voiced by Nick Chinlund. Quan Chi also had substantial guest appearances on Mortal Kombat: Conquest, in which he is played by Adoni Maropis, and mostly inspired by his Mythologies incarnation. A dominant presence in the Netherealm, he sought to disgrace Kung Lao and claim his soul on his own terms. Quan Chi was also approached by Shang Tsung to combine their sorcery in a brief alliance to end the monk's life in a hellish parallel universe. When Shang Tsung turned renegade, Shao Kahn employed Quan Chi to eliminate him. Although a fierce battle occurred between the two sorcerers, neither was victorious. Quan Chi also employed three female Netherealm assassins, undead souls encased in living flesh named Siann, Mika and Sora. The three girls were often sent to do his bidding in Earthrealm when the sorcerer was not capable of directly interfering. Although they used their prized beauty and deadly fighting skills to their advantage, none were successful in slaying Kung Lao, his friends, or other enemies of Quan Chi. He usually mistreated the three girls, but Mika in particular looked like she had feelings for him in one episode and he seemed to return those feelings. In the series finale, Quan Chi is sealed in the Cobalt Mines of Shokan's cobalt by Shao Kahn's rampaging Shadow Priests. The mineral nullified his powers, and he is slain. Character development He was supposedly inspired by Destro, a character from G.I. Joe. He may also have been based on one of the demons of the movie The Monkey King. In a conceptual art piece for Quan Chi's Deadly Alliance look, he is seen holding a staff with a grotesque head at the end, which is able to spew green mist and dozens of flies from its mouth. This "living weapon" was elaborated on, and became its own character, Drahmin. Curiously, Quan Chi returns in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon with his outfit from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance with amulet in hand, even though Onaga claimed it from him in the opening of Mortal Kombat: Deception, and Shinnok has it as a weapon called Amulet Staff. This may simply be the result of his character model being recycled from Deadly Alliance, or perhaps he wears another fake amulet for the purpose of looking more powerful to others. Game information In Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, as well as in Armageddon's Konquest mode, Quan Chi is served by three assassins: Sareena, Kia, and Jataaka. At some time, Ashrah also served as one of Quan Chi's assassins. But like Sareena, she would turn against him. He was the first non-Shokan character to use a teleport-stomp attack. Quan Chi appears in Deception's Konquest mode, in which the player must fight him as Scorpion. The model is taken from Deadly Alliance, with the Amulet of Shinnok on his belt replaced by a yin-yang symbol, and he borrows his two original hand-to-hand stances from Havik (Tang Soo Do) and Dairou (Escrima) respectively. His weapon stance, however, is replaced by a single Broadsword (based on Dairou's Autumn Dao) since no character in Deception uses dual swords. There is a scene at the end of Shaolin Monks where Quan Chi takes Shinnok's amulet from Shao Kahn's remains. This amulet is believed to be the fake one which Shinnok gained possession of once again in Mortal Kombat 4, as Quan Chi already had the real amulet since Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. Character Relationships Original Timeline *Convinces the elder Sub-Zero to retrieve Shinnok's amulet for him to give to his lord. *Manipulated the elder Sub-Zero to kill Scorpion *Killed Scorpion's family and clan. *Served by Kia, Jataaka, and Sareena in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. *Defeated by the elder Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. *Assisted Shinnok in Mortal Kombat 4. *Sent back to the depths of the Netherrealm by Scorpion in Mortal Kombat 4. *Found Moloch and Drahmin and aids them to leave the Netherrealm, but later betrays them. *Forms the Deadly Alliance with Shang Tsung. *Killed a clone of Shao Kahn before Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. *Helped Shang Tsung kill Liu Kang. *Hired Mavado to find and kill the spy who have been following him. *Hired Baraka and his troops to protect him and Shang Tsung. *Hired Tanya to be an enforcer of the Deadly Alliance. *Killed Kitana at the end of Deadly Alliance. *Defeated Raiden along with Shang Tsung. *Turned on Shang Tsung and defeated him. *Tried to destroy Onaga with Shang Tsung and Raiden but was seemingly destroyed by Raiden's sacrificial blast during Mortal Kombat: Deception. *He somehow returned working for Shinnok, during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon through unknown circumstances. *Informed Rain that he is the son of Argus. *Helped Jarek to discover a way to kill everyone. *Ordered Sareena, Kia, and Jataaka to kill Taven. *Killed Orin to trap Taven. *Formed an alliance with Shao Kahn, Onaga, Shinnok and Shang Tsung. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle in Armageddon. *Fought Jax and tied with him. *Sword-dueled with Kenshi and stabbed him. *Was thrown off the pyramid by Shang Tsung. Alternative Timeline *Manipulated Scorpion into killing the Elder Sub-Zero. *Fought against Liu Kang alongside Scorpion, but was defeated. *Resurrected the Elder Sub-Zero as Noob Saibot in order to serve him. *Fought against Kung Lao with Shang Tsung, but was defeated. *Healed Shao Khan's mortal wounds from his fight with Liu Kang. *Brought Queen Sindel back to life to aid Shao Khan in his invasion. *Defeated by Nightwolf while creating a powerful soulnado. *Raiden wanted to ally with him in order to make Earthrealm safe, and offered every Earth warrior soul who died in the fight, including his own. Quan Chi refused the offer, but indirectly allowed Raiden to understand his future self's message: Shao Kahn's victory would be his undoing. *Resurrected Kitana, Kung Lao, Jade, Jax Briggs, Smoke, Kabal, Kurtis Stryker, Cyber Sub-Zero, Nightwolf, and Sindel to serve him. *Unintentionally helps Raiden defeat Shao Khan by making Raiden realize who must win. *Is involved with Shinnok in a master plan. Trivia *Quan Chi was going to appear in the climax of Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, but his scenes were cut from the final print. He still appears in some posters and international versions of the movie on laserdisc and DVD. *Ed Boon's favourite and least favourite Fatalities both come from Quan Chi (The Leg Rip and the Neck Stretch, respectively). *According to Armageddon's Konquest story, Quan Chi was the one who suggested that Onaga, Shang Tsung, and Shao Kahn team up, arguing that it would be necessary to defeat the good guys. However, he was actually working under the direction of Shinnok to lead the other villains to the spot where Armageddon was supposed to take place. *Quan Chi could very well represent the "root of evil" in the Mortal Kombat universe as he plays a part in the backstory and/or schemes of almost every other major villain in the series. *While not expressly stated in the games, Quan Chi's in-game voice sounds very similar to the announcer from Deadly Alliance on. If they are indeed the same person (And are, thus, voiced by the same actor), this would break the tradition of Mortal Kombat games having their final bosses as the commentators (As, while Quan Chi was one of the final bosses in Deadly Alliance, he was replaced by Onaga and Blaze in Deception and Armageddon, respectively, and in fact was assumed dead at the beginning of Deception, preventing him from being the commentator). However, it is also disputed that the announcer from "Deception" and "Armageddon" is indeed Onaga because of the difference between the "Deadly Alliance" and "Deception"/"Armageddon" announcer voice. *Quan Chi is featured on Johnny Cage's movie poster as an antagonist during Cage's ending in Deadly Alliance. *In Jarek's Armageddon bio and ending, Quan Chi offers him the power to finish his enemies all at once in exchange for his services, which culminates with Blaze's defeat in the form of using Jarek's enemies' signature fatalities against them. This is a nod to Quan Chi's ability to use his opponent's fatality against them in MK4. *In Armageddon, Quan Chi's alternate outfit has a puffy shirt, which is said to be "worn on formal occasions". *Quan Chi has made many unkept promises to many Mortal Kombat characters. The only agreement he has ever fulfilled was to the Lin Kuei for eliminating Scorpion's clan. The unkept promises could be a play on his treacherous nature. *Quan Chi's alternate costume in Deadly Alliance and Armageddon is his appearance in MK4. *Is the only character to make an appearance in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks who wasn't introduced until Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. *Quan Chi was originally intented to be a playable character in Mortal Kombat Deception, he was ilustrated in a sketch from the Blood Beetles and his stage is playable in Deception (with Stage Deathtrap incluided) *His first appearance was in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm before his inclusion in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, his first appearance in a Mortal Kombat video game. Series *In Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance, a blooper video of Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero featuring his actor can be seen. In the video he made or was involved with making the second highest amount of unintended mistakes; although due to his actor making fun of his own mistakes, is seen making the most mistakes overall. *From Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance to Mortal Kombat (2011), his appearance has never changed. This is odd because he still has his red tattoos/inscriptions of the Dragon King even though he logically shouldn't have them yet. Mortal Kombat 4: *Has the same fighting stance as Shinnok. Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance: *The boss of the game along with Shang Tsung. *Has the same voice actor as Shang Tsung, Bo' Rai Cho, and Kano. *Possibly the announcer of the game. Mortal Kombat Deception: *One of the characters seen trapped in a cell in the Dark Prison stage. *His Tang Soo Doo fighting style was borrowed by Havik. Mortal Kombat Armageddon: *Has the same weapon attacks as Daegon. Mortal Kombat (2011): *While the character roster consists of characters from Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II, and Mortal Kombat III, Quan Chi is the only character who originated from Mortal Kombat 4 to appear in the game. It should be noted, however, that his actions span before even the events of Mortal Kombat. *He is one of the two characters who grant an achievement for unlocking them, the other being Cyber Sub-Zero, with the achievements being "Quan-Tease" and "Cold Fusion" respectively. *During Kung Lao's chapter, the player had to fight both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. Shortly before the fight starts, Quan Chi says "No Earthrealm boy can stop this Deadly Alliance". This could have been a Easter Egg about the real Deadly Alliance that was formed by Quan Chi and Shang Tsung.' *His "On Your Knees" fatality initially belonged to Scorpion, but was given to Quan Chi in the later stages of development. *He still has the Dragon King inscriptions in his body, despite not having found them yet. This is either an oversight (unlikely) or possibly retconned to already being on his body. This assumes that the tattoos now have nothing to do with Onaga *He also is wearing the Amulet on his belt. While he did possess it during this time, it seems odd he would wear it so openly, even in the sight of Shinnok. Gallery Kenshi vs Quan Chi.PNG|Quan Chi and Kenshi fighting Quan Chi Necro Powers.PNG|Quan Chi's Necro Powers Quan Chi.PNG Quan Chi666.PNG|Quan Chi preparing to attack Liu Kang Quan Chi yeah.PNG|Quan Chi victory pose after defeating Kenshi neck.jpg|Quan Chi's Neck Stretch Fatality Quan_Chi_Concepts_by_GBK666.jpg|Concept art of Quan Chi for MK: Deadly Alliance Quanchimka.jpg|Quan Chi in MK: Annihilation Quan Chi 2.png Quan chi Legacy.jpg|Quan Chi in Mortal Kombat Legacy References es:Quan Chi ru:Куан Чи pt:Quan Chi Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Brotherhood of Shadow Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters